Gold Dagger
The Golden White Oak Ash Dagger or simply Gold Dagger, was a Dark Object transmuted by Kol, while possessing the witch Kaleb, with the help of Davina. It was created using Kemiya with an existing Silver White Oak Ash Dagger. By appearance, it resembles a simple thin golden dagger with an intricately designed hilt. The dagger was imbued with the sole power to neutralize Klaus, the Original Hybrid. History Upon Kol Mikaelson's resurrection by possessing the witch Kaleb, Kol reveals that over one hundred years ago, he was working with witches to turn one of the silver White Oak Ash Daggers into a gold White Oak Ash Dagger that would work on Klaus alone. Kol wanted payback for all the times he was daggered, and allied with witches in New Orleans in 1914 to create a dagger to neutralize Klaus. His hope was to set free New Orleans, the cities witches, and his siblings from Klaus' dictatorship over everyone and everything. Creating the cursed objects later used by future New Orleans witches like the Devil's Star, for example, was practice for his witch allies to then try and transform a silver dagger into the gold dagger by using Kemiya magic, and channeling a perfect paragon diamond. Upon finding a large enough diamond, Kol's witch allies were imprisoned in the Dowager Fauline Cottage to never leave through a boundary spell, and the diamond was taken by Klaus and Marcel Gerard. Kol was daggered after trying to get it back. After getting the diamond back in the present day, Kol and Davina successfully made the gold White Oak Ash Dagger before Kol dies. Throughout The Originals Series In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol calls Davina to a tomb in the cemetery where he said he had kept his playhouse at the turn of the century. He tells her that one of the witches he had worked with was her ancestor Mary-Alice Claire and that only a Claire could open up the tomb. When Davina does, he brings her in to show her the countless dark objects he had had the witches create using a different kind of magic. The dark objects had allowed him as a vampire to use objects imbued with magic without having to actually use magic. He had used the objects in his war with Klaus in the early 1900's, many of them being scattered across the city. However, one of the ones that remained was one of the daggers. He tells her that he wants to use it on Klaus, like he had used on him and that daggering him would put down Klaus without killing her friends in the process. Davina tries to tell him that the daggers didn't work on Klaus but Kol already knew it, explaining that she will use her magic to make it work on Klaus. In The Map of Moments, Kol explains to Davina that if they are going to be able to go through with their plan to dagger Klaus, they will need the larger paragon diamond that Klaus had taken from him when he first attempted the plan a century earlier. Marcel asks Kol to help Rebekah find a new body, in a plan to thwart their mother. Kol requested a trade; his help for the paragon diamond Klaus had stolen from him in 1914. To which Marcel hesitantly agrees. In The Devil is Damned, Klaus invades Kol's mind against his will to pull the spell from his memory which Finn used on Kol to lock him in his body. Klaus sees that Kol brought Davina to the Claire tomb, where he showed her the silver dagger he had stolen from Klaus centuries ago, which he wanted Davina's help to enchant to work on Klaus. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol and Davina successfully made the Gold White Oak Ash Dagger before Kol dies from the death hex his brother Finn placed on the body he was possessing. Before his death, Kol told Davina to keep the dagger to protect herself from Klaus if she needed to. In When the Levee Breaks, After devastated Davina and Josh find the body of Aiden, and assume Klaus killed him, Davina gives Marcel the dagger to put Klaus down. Aiden died at Dahlia's hands but was made to look like Klaus killed him. Klaus took the blame to make others fear him. Elijah and Klaus fought, and Klaus was stabbed with the dagger, successfully neutralizing him for the first time in history by a White Oak Ash Dagger. In City Beneath The Sea, when Klaus is still daggered. Dahlia uses her magic to get him inside of her head. She shows him his mother Esther betrayed Dahlia by falling in love with Mikael who was a Viking but also a murderer. She tells him the firstborns in their bloodline are very powerful and they lose control of their magic. She tells Klaus she is the only one who can save Hope from herself. She shows him how out of control Freya was. She says that she will help. But he needs to kill Hayley. After she is done making her proposition she blows some magical dust on him which awakens him in his daggered position. He then pulls the golden dagger and seeks out for Dahlia. In Ashes to Ashes, once Dahlia links Klaus and herself together so that Dahlia can bypass having to sleep for 100 years, Klaus uses the gold dagger on himself and incapacitate Dahlia with him to protect his daughter from Dahlia. Later at the compound, Rebekah notices that Klaus' dagger has begun to melt. Dahlia was the cause of this, it was too much power for the dagger to hold. Freya attempt to slow down the melting dagger but fails. Thus the Dagger was melted and destroyed. Trivia * It was the first dagger in the history capable of neutralizing Klaus. * The dagger was transmuted into gold to bypass Klaus' immunity to silver due to his hybrid nature. ** It provided the same alchemical bond when combined with the ashes of the white oak that made it possible to neutralize an Original Vampire. * The dagger was first used by Elijah to stop Klaus. * As of Ashes to Ashes, the dagger was destroyed by Dahlia. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals213-0843.jpg Normal_TheOriginals214-0354.jpg Normal_TheOriginals214-0417.jpg Normal_TheOriginals219-2193.jpg Normal_TheOriginals219-2201.jpg Normal_TheOriginals219-2214.jpg Normal_TheOriginals219-2527.jpg Normal_TheOriginals219-2540.jpg Normal TheOriginals220-0010Klaus.jpg Normal TheOriginals220-1317Klaus.jpg Normal TheOriginals220-1916Klaus.jpg Normal originals222 00298Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00717.jpg|The dagger is melting Normal_originals222_01173.jpg|The melted dagger See Also Category:Objects Category:Dark Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses